Wanderings, of a Dangerous Type
by Susannah
Summary: One-shot DGH triangle. Written mainly from Draco's POV, slightly AU. Ginny's lost, Draco wonders and Harry remains oblivious... what will the outcome be? Lyrics from The Killer's Mr Brightside


Disclaimer: I am not making any profit from this story, it is simply a ruse to give me something to do in my extra and, apparently copious free time. All characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling. The song lyrics used are property of The Killers and their song 'Mr Brightside'. Enjoy.

**Wanderings, of a Dangerous Type**

_I'm coming out of my cage,  
And I've been doing just fine,_

Draco glared at his reflection, tugging his tie in and out of place forcibly. She didn't get to him at all. Of course not. Who heard of such a stupid thing anyway?

Not only was he not interested (and that's VERY not interested) but she didn't mean a niffler's arse to him. Not one. She could do whatever the hell she pleased as long as she wasn't in his life.

Not that she was in his life to begin with.

Not that he wanted her to be.

No, on the contrary, he found that he was quite happy with Pansy. The sex wasn't bad and… the sex wasn't bad. What else did a guy need anyway? He couldn't be doing with all those snotty little moments that girls wanted, hugs and such like. No, Pansy was a simple bonk and then gone.

He shouldn't be thinking about this anyway, especially not about her. Her and her morals, and her feelings and her stupid, stupid eyes that made him want to eat her whole.

He shook himself mentally. He was not thinking about that… girl.

_Gotta gotta be down,  
Because I want it all._

The Hogwarts halls passed him by, colours and shapes merging together to form pattern and texture. He didn't care what it really looked like. Only how he interpreted it.

That was until he crashed headlong into someone small and supple. Immediately the red hair registered as her stuff went crashing around her.

He couldn't help, only watch, as she scrambled quickly around grabbing all her belongings.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

She gave a short nod before hurrying away, brushing past him up the corridor.

Go after her! his heart screamed, but his mind did not listen. Instead he just watched her walk away down the hall. Away from him. Again.

_It started out with a kiss,  
How did it end up like this?_

That moment continued to haunt him though, even after all this time. Even as his best defences had shut down on his heart, the memories lingered and so did the pain.

He'd wanted her a long time. But only because he knew it was safe to want her – he would never get her – and so there was nothing to endanger any of the emotional walls he had built.

But one night, over three years ago, he'd come across her in a secluded corner of Hogwarts crying her heart out.

Most of him was yelling for him to just walk away. Not his business, not his concern, not his problem. But something held him there, rooted to the spot.

"What's the matter?"

_It was only a kiss, _

_It was only a kiss._

She'd looked up then, red-rimmed eyes staring into his. She didn't answer for a long time. Long enough for him to think she wasn't going to.

"Nothing," she murmured, pulling her knees closer, curling into herself. Finally she buried her face in her knees and he watched as the silent sobs wracked her shoulders. What could he do?

Nothing.

But he went to her anyway, down by her side, touching her shoulders. Gingerly stroking her hair. Half of him repulsed, half delighted.

Now she looked at him, properly looked at him, taking in the messed hair and the crumpled trousers.

"What do you want?" she asked wearily.

"Nothing," he replied, mirroring her from earlier. He sounded shocked even to himself.

She touched her lips abruptly to his. He stopped stock still, shocked at her audacity. But as his mind froze, his body moved into the kiss, pressing his own lips more firmly against hers, revelling in the feel of her. Something he'd only ever dreamt about.

She pushed one freckled hand against his chest, forcing him backwards.

"See, you do want something. You all want something," she spat, before skittering away down the hallway into the shadows.

_Now I'm falling asleep,  
And she's calling a cab._

Draco shook the memory from his mind. Stupid bitch. How dare she play him like that?

She'd played with fire then, but he'd let it go. She obviously hadn't known what she was doing.

Since then though every time he'd seen her all he could remember was soft lips against his. To make it worse she was a _Weasley_, if his father ever found out there'd be hell to pay. And hell often didn't like to cough up.

Especially not for fools like himself.

_While he's having a smoke,  
And she's taking a drag,_

Pansy's round blue eyes stared up into his. She bared everything to him, body, heart and soul but it wasn't enough to content him, barely even enough to keep him satisfied.

He wanted excitement, fear, hatred, love, danger – anything that made him feel something. All he felt for Parkinson was slight revulsion.

He felt that for _her_ too though, that stupid Gryffindor and her high moral ground. He'd only wanted to comfort her. Only wanted her.

And he didn't even know why. Why want something you can't have? And why want her? She was something he couldn't have for all the right reasons.

Still, his heart didn't listen to reason.

_  
Now they're going to bed,  
And my stomach is sick,_

She was back with Potter now; he could imagine them together. The laughter, the sweet tears, the love… the friendship.

They were meant to be, the perfect match, still he couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice or the jealousy from his thoughts. She was his, the sun to his winter, the warmth to his ice.

He shook the thoughts away as a dog shakes water. What was he considering? She was immaterial, a waste of time, a waste of _his_ time.

So why couldn't he get her out of his head?

_And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest_

He watched them walk away together, trailing down the corridor without a care in the world. Arms entwined, heads close, hair entwined, hearts close. The only thing he was close to was jealousy.

"Why do you watch them?"

He looked down into eyes of blue. He sighed. Pansy.

"Is it because you hate him? Or is it because you hate her?"

Everything was always so black and white to her. Good, evil, hate, love. It wasn't like that, it never was.

"Or is it because you hate him for what he has?"

Draco watched the last departing wisp of red hair disappear around the corner. His brows knitted as what Pansy had said sunk in. He glanced sharply at where she'd been standing, to find thin air.

Did she know?

Don't be ridiculous. There wasn't anything to know anyway.

He didn't want a weasel for anything more than an enemy. And what an enemy she made…

Why was he haunted by her in this way? If even Pansy could see it, it must be predictable, that was something he'd never wanted to be.

It was all in his head; that was it. He must just be imagining these things, these… feelings, if they were even that.

There wasn't even anything about the red-headed family that was desirable, unless you wanted a fiery temper and a kick in the arse.

_Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

It was four in the morning and Draco was the only Slytherin stirring. He climbed wearily out of bed, into routine.

Many nights left unslept, many corridors walked, it was not uncommon for him.

Draco trailed thoughtlessly through the third floor corridors absently keeping an ear out for any other students. Raised voices halted his trudging.

"No, I saw you! Deny it again Potter and you'll regret it."

"It wasn't what it looked like. I promise! Gin… I love you."

There was silence where it felt as though even the walls were holding their breath.

"Don't try and get round me with that, please. Emotional blackmail may have worked before I saw you with your tongue down Parkinson's throat."

"No, see – it wasn't – I mean, it was a spell – she tricked me –"

"Why her though? What does she have that I don't? Why can't you just be happy with what you've got?"

"I am happy. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Well apparently you could. And did," she stressed the last word as her eyes hardened. Apparently Potter wasn't going to get around her with sweet talk this time.

Draco watched her push past the Boy-Who-Lied and stalk away along the corridor. The black-haired Gryffindor was left standing, staring after her sadly.

The Slytherin felt triumph well inside him… maybe they weren't the perfect couple after all. And Pansy! What had she gone and done this time?

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control_

He was torn between taunting Potter and going after the younger redhead. Just to make sure she was alright. Not that he cared.

His heart unconsciously making the decision for him, he stole away up the corridor in the direction the littlest weasel had gone. The darkness closed around him, concealing his figure from any prying eyes.

He found her crouched in a corner – a familiar corner – crying her eyes out. Again. De ja vous.

"Piss off Malfoy. I don't need your sarcasm as well."

The blonde Slytherin found himself looking into the hazy depths of tear bedimmed eyes.

"I'm not here to be sarcastic," he replied, noting with a smirk that a slight tone of sarcasm crept in anyway.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Ginny asked, suddenly alert.

"It was kind of difficult not to," he countered.

"No it's not," she retorted. "You just stop listening and walk away."

"What if I didn't want to?"

"Then I'd think you were trying to get back at Harry. Or that you saw an opportunity to make my life harder." She eyed him carefully. The tears had not yet dried on her cheeks and her breathing was still heavy from the emotional state she was in, but her eyes were brightly focused.

He itched to brush the remaining tears away.

"And how about if I told you it was neither of those things?"

Why am I saying this? He cursed himself mentally. Where is it coming from? Why does she have this effect on me?

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies_

"Then I'd say you were wanting another kiss."

He stayed silent. Watching her watch him.

"Y'know, Malfoy, I don't think you're as hard or as nasty as you try and make out the whole time."

Draco continued to stay silent. Continued to watch her. She really was quite a sight to behold, like a fiery angel descended to wreak havoc.

"Well forget it," she snapped when he didn't say anything. "You're nothing to me."

With that, she turned on her heel and strode away from him. Did this girl never show weakness? And why couldn't he answer her back? Why couldn't he crush her as easily as he had done in the past?

"Stay away from her," commanded a voice from behind him.

Draco rolled his eyes, add insult to injury why don't you.

_Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay_

The black haired Gryffindor strolled into Draco's view, his jaw set. "Stay away from my girlfriend," he repeated.

"Are you really so sure she's your girlfriend now?" Draco questioned the familiarly safe smirk in place on his face.

"Of course I am, this is only a blip on the radar. She's always been mine."

"You sound awfully certain, considering you're the one who had your tongue down Parkinson's throat earlier."

"What are you? The couples counsellor all of a sudden?" Potter snorted slightly at the end of the sentence.

"No, I just don't think you should be surprised if she dumps you."

"She won't."

"You sound awfully certain Potter," interjected a voice from behind them. Both boys looked up to find Ginny glaring at them. It appeared that she wasn't sure which one she disliked more at that particular point in time so was trying to divide her glare equally between them.

"Ginny…" the seventh-year Gryffindor observed, suddenly sounding slightly more high-pitched and meek.

Draco smirked. This should be interesting.

"You know, you always just assume that I'll take you back, just because you're you., just because you saved the wizarding world, just because my family love you, just because I was in love with you for the first six years of my Hogwarts career. Well, you know what? I think it's time you understood something.

"This time's different. We're not getting back together. We're not together now, and – unless something drastic changes my mind – we won't be together in the near future either."

"Ginny, don't do this. Please don't be serious. You don't really mean it," Harry replied in what may have been a persuasive tone, but came across as a bit patronising in practise.

"See that's the thing you never get," Ginny snapped in retort. "I am serious. I just don't know how I can prove it to you!"

Her eyes alighted on Draco. He'd been listening avidly for the first two minutes, but had zoned out. Arguments were interesting, but he generally only liked the beginning and the conclusion. She took advantage of his distraction and pressed her lips to his.

He started in shock, before pushing her away.

"Uh, uh, I recognise this situation."

Draco noticed that Potter had gone very pale and his eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"That's right Potter," he smirked. "She hasn't always been 'yours'."

Ginny had a mixture of triumph, worry and smugness on her face, which contrasted with the black-haired Gryffindor's betrayed expression.

But Harry recovered quicker than expected. "She'll never be yours either Malfoy," he gloated. "You haven't got a hope in hell."

_Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes_

Both sets of eyes rested on Draco. He shrugged non-commitally. "It's lucky that we're not in hell then isn't it?"

"What, did screwing Pansy get boring?" Potter snapped.

"You should know," he countered.

Suddenly he found himself up against the wall, with the Gryffindor's eyes very close to his. "Take that back!"

"Why so defensive, Potter?" Draco maintained the coolness that he had worked so many years to attain.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think he doth protesteth too much, eh Ginny?" Draco strained to see the redheads face over Potter's shoulder.

"Shut up Malfoy! Or I'll make you."

"Ooh, fighting talk. Please no more, me knees are knocking." Sarcasm dripped off his sentences.

The fist flew out of seemingly nowhere, connecting squarely with Draco's chin. He felt his head crack against the wall, and pain sprouted through him.

After the initial shock though, Draco threw a punch right back, connecting with Potter's temple. The black-haired boy reeled backwards, but quickly righted himself. He came back for another punch.

"Stop!" The two young men found a small body inserted between them, red hair obscuring their vision. "Or you'll both land yourselves in the hospital wing!"

"Ginny, move out of the way," Harry commanded. "Malfoy and I have some business to finish."

The smaller Gryffindor found herself pushed non-too-gently out of the way, so the two rivals could continue their brawl.

_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

"You asked for it," she muttered, bringing out her wand. "Impedimenta!"

Both boys found themselves going at an incredibly slow speed. Again, Ginny went between them and pushed her hands into their chests and away from her as hard as she could. Harry stumbled backwards before tripping and falling, Draco was amused to note that he even fell in slow motion.

"Finite incantatem. Don't make me use anymore magic," Ginny warned dangerously.

Harry got up and brushed himself off. "I can't believe you're protecting him," he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Harry… just go. I don't want to be with you. Go find Parkinson if you want some easy sex, but just let me be."

"But Gin…"

"You heard her Potter. Piss off."

Harry looked mutinous but backed away anyway. "I'm not letting go of you that easily, Gin," he added in way of a parting comment, before turning and walking away.

"Are all your evenings this emotional?" Draco inquired, feeling the silence press in.

"No," the red head sighed, brushing hair away from her face. "I have to go back to Gryffindor tower now I think."

"Ok," Draco agreed, feeling his heart sink slightly. Things would just go back to the way they'd always been.

"Thanks for the support Malfoy," she added. He was unsure whether he detected sarcasm in her tone or not.

"You're welcome," he replied. She turned to walk away from him. "See you around?" he called after her.

She stopped, and turned back towards him. A slight smile curled at the corner of her lips. "You can count on it." Then she was gone, and he was left with only the wind whistling through the cracks to fill the silence.

And his heart. His heart beating to a quick pace. This was ridiculous… he didn't want her… he didn't like her… he didn't love her.

He just didn't.

_I never...  
I never...  
I never..._

_

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed that! Please drop me a review to say what you thought, constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
